The Final Farewell
by BellatrixLunaRiddle
Summary: Bellatrix and Andromeda talk about the past, the future,and Bellatrix's abusive marriage, As they say goodbye for the last time. Rated 'K plus' for slight mentions of violence, just to be on the safe side.


Authors Note- (1) I hate Rodolphus because he ruins Bellamort, so I picture him as pure evil. (2) i don't know the age differences between Bellatrix and Sirius, but for the purpose of this fic, he is older than Andi, but younger than Bella.

Disclaimer- I am unfortunately not J., so I do not own Harry Potter. If i did, I would put more Bellamort in it. But I don't, so sorry Voldy.

Bellatrix Lestrange was almost at her parent's house to pay them a visit, when she saw somebody rushing out of it, distraught, with a large trunk of luggage. She squinted. Was that... her sister Andromeda?

"ANDI!" she called out, running towards the girl who looked like a slightly younger version of herself. "Andi, what's wrong?" Her sister looked up.

"I did a... terrible thing Bella..." she stammered, wiping tears from her pale face. "I couldn't end up like... you... I REFUSED TO HAVE AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE!"

"No." The older girl whispered. "Why? How? And where are you going?" Andromeda looked up at her sister.

"Dad made you do the unbreakable vow, didn't he? He made you say you would always be faithful to your husband, and always do only what he wants you to do." Exclaimed Andromeda. Bellatrix didn't want to dwell on that day.

"Yes." She whispered. She held her sisters hand. "You wouldn't do it would you. You always were independent. You did your own thing. You won't let a marriage ruin your independence."

"H... how did you know?"

"You're my sister. I know you too well." She smiled. "Let's walk." The two young girls wandered through the empty streets, discussing their family, the Black values, and their father's sexism, before Andromeda stopped, outside a small playpark, and they sat down on the old, wooden bench outside.

"He abuses you, doesn't he? Rodolphus." Started the younger of the two girls. "You don't like the marriage. I see it in your eyes" Bellatrix just stared blankly at the ground.

"I don't know what you mean." She replied, in an almost ghost-like voice.

"I think you know. You just don't like to admit it. It makes you feel weak." Bellatrix looked up at Andromeda, tears showing in her glistening eyes, and simply replied-

"I made the unbreakable vow with our father. I can't fight back against Rodolphus. If I could, I would, and I would win, but I can't. How did you know about this?"

"When I went to your house, to visit, I heard screaming. I looked in the window into the living room, and I saw you lying, crumpled on the floor. Rodolphus stood tall next to you, crucioing you repetitively. It wouldn't stop. I ran to ring the doorbell, but nobody would answer. After that I was always on the lookout for signs. The scars and bruises on your body. The hatred you gained towards our father. How silent you were whenever we talk about mine and Cissy's future marriages. How you would sometimes just lapse into 'zombie mode'. This isn't you Bella. You should be bright and bubbly, and happy. You've changed. He changed you"

"He gets angry because I am a bad wife. I can't cook. I can't clean. I can't even take charge of house elves. I just want to leave the home, and get a job, but he won't let me. He says there's only one thing I'm good for, something I'd prefer not to think about because it is rather disgusting" She shuddered, and a couple of tears rolled down her cheek. "But, despite this, he doesn't want a child. He says that looking after it will be one more thing to add to my list of 'things I can't do'."

"But you were always the one who was really good with kids. When we were little you had a doll. You used to take her everywhere. We came to this playpark, and you pushed her on the swing, and went down the slide with her. You're the oldest sister. Whenever I or little Cissy got hurt, you would be straight on the scene to bandage us up. Nurse Bella, we called you." Both girls giggled at this and for a moment they felt like they were young and carefree, but a lorry speeding past snapped them both into reality.

"Times change Andi. We have to grow up and deal with it. I have my future set. You now need to find which path to take. Where will you go?"

"I'm going to find cousin Sirius. Stay with him until I find a place of my own. We kept in touch by owl, and he said if I ever needed a place to go, he could help. I'll work it all out from there"

A silence ensued.

"Andi?"

"Yes?"

"You do realise, that we can probably never talk like this again. I won't be able to see you. As soon as you betrayed our family, it has meant we are enemies."

"I understand."

They spent a fair few minutes just sitting on the bench, watching the world go by, before Andromeda broke the silence-

"It's getting late. We should go."

"You're right 'sis"

They both stood up, and wrapped each other within a warm, embracing hug. The last they would ever share. They both started to cry, and their tears were like salty droplets of pure sadness.

"I guess this is goodbye Andi. Take care, and good luck. I love you"

"Goodbye Bella. Look after little Cissy for me. Look after yourself as well. I love you too."

With that, the two girls walked away, in opposite directions into the night, waving a final farewell, tears flowing freely down both of their faces. They had both chosen different paths in life, and those paths were destined never to cross, in friendship, again.

Reviews are like pizza- i can never have enough! Please review, or Lord Voldemort will Avada Kedavra me!


End file.
